Mistakes can be Great
by Angelic268
Summary: What happens when Soul and Maka take on a mission that nobody before them has survived? Will they be heroes or will death consume them first? SxM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

~*Prologue*~

Soul and I had always just been a Meister and her weapon, never anything more yet never anything less. I had planned on being with him forever just a girl with attitude and her sarcastic weapon. I had never thought about how long forever was. Sometimes the end can come when you're old and wrinkly or when your life is just starting out. I risk my life almost everyday fighting against evil souls and never once wondering if on this mission we would fail and the two of us would die. I knew that Soul would always have my back and I always had faith in our abilities as partners to do what needed to be done in order to complete the mission.

Now that I'm lying here on the ground, bloody and half dead I'm reconsidering just how long I want forever to last. I turned my neck since it was the only thing I could move with the least bit of pain shooting through my body. I locked eyes with Soul who was also lying hurt on the other side of the room. I could see the regret and guilt seeping into those blood red eyes that I had come to be so accustomed to. I tried to tell him it would be okay but my voice refused to work. I turned my head and looked at the ceiling, just in time to see the undefeatable enemy's shadow making its way over to me. When he leaned over me I saw the murderous look in his eyes, and I finally realized my forever was about to end.

I let out one sad sigh and prepared myself for the end I knew was coming.

Hey guys, this is my first Soul Eater FanFic so it would be great if you tell me how it went. This is just a Prologue to the story so let me know if you think I should continue. Please REVIEW with what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Soul Eater

One Week Before

"Well here we are, you know you are really one lucky girl." Soul said while flashing his genuine toothy smile.

"Oh and why exactly would that be?"

"Well you see you're walking down the hallway with the coolest dude on campus."

"Oh brother."

Hi there I'm Maka Alban, and that idiot over there is my partner Soul Eater. We are students at the Shinigami Weaponry Vocational School. This isn't a normal school though. Here human students such as myself are known as Meisters. We have the ability to control other human students who can transform themselves into weapons.

Weird I know right? But its not like that's all we do, we work for Shinigami-Sama collecting evil souls. If a Meister and their Weapon collect ninety-nine evil souls and one witch soul then the weapon can reach Death Scythe status. Once they reach this point they are eligible for use by the leader of all the Meisters and Weapons, the Shinigami (Death God) himself.

"Yo Black Star." Soul called out.

"Soul, hey what's up?" Black Star is a Meister just like me, except he is training in the form of ninja assassin.

"Hi Tsubaki." I said. Tsubaki is Black Stars Weapon; it's a wonder how she puts up with an idiot like him.

"Hey what's up with all the people around the job board?" I asked.

"They must have heard that the Great Black Star Ninja Assassin was going to be here."

"Don't get so ahead of yourself you fool. They are obviously here for the excellent symmetry that has presented itself in this wing thanks to my father and I."

"Haha The Kid is just so great isn't he?"

"Oh don't bother complimenting him, his ego is already too big as it is."

The three that just walked in are Death the Kid and his two Weapons Patty and Liz. Patty is kind of an airhead while Liz is more level headed although she is quite the scaredy cat sometimes. The Kid has some kind of obsession with symmetry. Everything has to be perfectly even and the same all the time where ever he is or he has a mental breakdown. Oh, and one other important thing is that he his Shinigami-Sama's son, which means that he has great power. Just then the bell rang and we all made our way to class. Yeah that's right class, even though we don't go to a normal school we still have to go to class and do homework.

When the late bell rang our teacher walked in. Our old teacher used to be really cool but then he went and got himself turned into a zombie. Our teacher that we have now is a mad scientist who loves doing experiments and dissecting things. Only he is normally in a wheel chair so I knew that our teacher today was just a sub.

"Okay class, I'm a cool teacher so I'm not going to bother taking attendance. If your not here then that's your problem not mine."

"Hey, Maka isn't that your idiot father."

"Ugh, why does he have to make my life terrible." I said groaning.

"Hi Maka sweetheart, did you see how cool your father was just then?"

"How many times does she have to tell you, you aren't her father anymore."

"Soul Eater-skipping class, minus ten points for the day."

"What are you writing down! I thought you said you weren't going to take attendence."

You see, that man really is my father but in order to get back at him for what he did I don't see him as one any more. That man is a womanizer and he cheated on my mother. Ever since then I have thought of men as being selfish and deceitful. It's a wonder how I ever connected so well with Soul, for some reason I believe I can trust him and he will never let me down.

"Okay class, your teacher found some rare species and raced out to dissect it so I will be your teacher until he comes back."

"Oh come on."

"What was that Soul Eater? Minus another five points. And stay way from my daughter." 

"Whose your daughter?" I asked

"Ugh anyways he left a project for all of you. You have all been assigned a mission to fulfill by the time he gets back in one week. I will now read off the missions and you may go to the board and read about it.

"This will count as fifty-five percent of your grade if you survive. Each task will involve you collecting five evil souls; so don't forget to report to Shinigami-Sama. Now come get your mission and good luck to you all."

"Tch this will be a synch for a cool dude like me. What task is ours?"

"No you can't have this one! It's the hardest mission nobody has survived it; I will not allow my daughter to be put in this amount of danger."

"Oh grow up old man Soul and I will be fine." I said to my 'father'

"Come, we are going to talk to Shinigami-Sama about this." He said while dragging Soul and I towards Shinigami-Sama's office.

* * *

"Oh yes, we have already talked about this and because Soul and Maka have survived some of the most dangerous tests we figured they would be able to handle it. Now you two go back to your apartment and start packing, you will be fully debriefed on the details tomorrow before you leave."

We bowed our heads in respect as we left his office. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my father crying and rolled my eyes at him. Just before we left I saw Shinigami-Sama do a karate chop over his head letting blood spew out like a fountain.

Once we were back at our apartment Soul said, "Don't worry Maka you and I may bicker a lot but never before have we been defeated and I don't plan on losing now."

"How could we lose with such a great Meister such as myself on our team?"

"Ha you would be nothing with out me."

"You stupid idiot I'm the one that control's you, I can always find another Weapon."

"Yeah just like I could always find a better and less flat chested Meister."

We both headed our separate ways once we were finished arguing. I really hoped everything would go okay on the challenge. Soul and I had barely mastered the Witch-Hunt Slash after all. Oh well I guess we will find out how difficult it will be tomorrow.


	3. Day 1

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Soul Eater**_

Hey guys thanks a bunch for the reviews and a big thanks to for the critique :D

Day 1

I woke up early and decided to make breakfast for Soul and I. Today was going to be a tough one so I decided to make a good breakfast consisting of sunny side up eggs and toast, with orange juice. Once I was finished I left to go wake Soul up.

I knocked on the door and called out, "Soul it's time to wake up, breakfast is ready!" When I heard him grunt in response I walked away and started to set the table.

"Wow Maka, this looks great. I'm glad even a flat chested girl like you can cook well."

I glared at him but decided to let it go. If Papa was telling the truth then this was going to be one tough mission and our souls have to be in perfect sync. After breakfast we made our way to the academy and ran into Black Star and Tsubaki. Soul and Black Star did their guy handshake or whatever and I walked over to Tsubaki.

"Are you ready for the lessons that start today?" She asked me.

"Yeah, Papa said that Soul and I got the hardest one but I'm sure we can handle it."

"I hope Black Star and myself can pass ours. We haven't been doing very well with collecting souls, but I have faith in our abilities."

"Hey Soul watch this, I learned a new move that will make me even bigger than I already am. Tsubaki change into shuriken mode!"

"Right."

We all watched him charge towards the wall of the school and run straight up it. Once he got to the top he kicked off and did numerous flips in the air, I actually thought this little demonstration of his was going to work for once until he hit the wall again and lost his balance. He came tumbling down and skidded into the ground.

"Black Star! Are you okay?" Tsubaki called to him once she was back in her human form.

"Honestly how does she put up with him?" I asked as Soul came up beside me.

"That's simple, they complete each other. Black Stars loudness is evened out by Tsubaki's level headedness."

"Yeah I guess they do make a good team even if they have trouble collecting souls." I said laughing.

Soul dragged Black Star to class where we met up with Kid, Liz and Patty for orientation. Today was the day we would all go our separate ways to fulfill our task that would be a weeklong and even though we had to come to school today, it would count as day 1.

"Soul and Maka, you two will report to Lord Death for your orientation." Papa told us. "And Maka if you have any trouble just dial Lord Death and I will be there to help you, remember the number is 42-42-564."

"I know Papa don't worry Soul and I will be fine." I said as Soul and I made our way towards the Death Room.

When we got there Lord Death explained to us that in order to fully complete the assignment we are to collect five souls before getting to the real task. If we chose to we were allowed to skip over collecting the souls but our grade would drop.

"No problem Maka and I can handle collecting five measly souls." Soul said giving Lord Death a thumbs up.

"Now Soul, this mission is hard because nothing will be as easy as you think, the souls may not always be what they seem."

"We understand." I said to him.

"Very good, now the main reason for the mission is to defeat and collect the soul of a man who has no name. The reason for him having no name is because he is forever changing his appearance and has lived for too long for anybody to remember his true name. This man is a trickster and will put you through numerous tasks in order for you to even get close to him. He is said to be immortal because the only way to kill him is to get him to be on the verge of death then speak his true name." 

"But if there is no one who knows his name how are we supposed to speak his name." I asked.

"We have reason to believe that the city he is in is where he was originally born. You should look around and find clues as to who he is. Also during the tasks he will give you, there will be hidden messages to help tell you what his name is."

"Wait, if the guy is all powerful and can only be killed when his name is spoken then why would he hint as to what his name is." Soul asked while raising an eyebrow.

"He is a very arrogant fellow much like our Black Star."

"Oh boy." I said smirking.

"Now go on you two, there is a long and tough voyage awaiting you. Maka, Spirit will take you both to the train station and help you get your train tickets."

"Thank you so much Lord Death." I said smiling as Soul and I made our way back to class to find Papa.

I gave Liz and Patty a goodbye hug, and then made my way over to Tsubaki and we hugged goodbye. "Be very careful Maka." She said in my ear.

"You too Tsubaki, and keep a really good eye on Black Star."

I looked over to see Black Star, Kid, and Soul saying their goodbyes. I know we won't be gone forever, but this is the first time we will be away from each other for so long. Papa, Soul and I made our way back to the apartment so we could get our stuff packed and ready to go. Once we were all done packing, and ready to walk out the door I turned around to take a glace back at our home.

"Don't worry Maka, in a weeks time we will be back here gloating at how cool we are."

"Yeah, your right."

When we arrived at the train station we found the guy selling tickets.

"Hello kids, leaving Death City?"

"Yes, we are students of the academy leaving for a mission. We need tickets to Rayhurst City."

"Okay three tickets coming up." He said while ringing up the tickets.

"Just two for my friend and myself please." I said.

"Two? If you are not going with an adult please be careful, that city has a lot of secrets that people fight to protect." He explained as he gave us our tickets.

"No worries old man, we can handle it."

As we walked toward the train I vaguely heard the man say 'I hope so' but I pushed it to the back of my mind. Now was not the time to be worrying about such trivial matters. When we were ready to board I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see my Papa sobbing. I gave a small roll of my eyes but put my arm on his shoulder anyways.

"Don't worry Papa, Soul and I will be fine. If you need to see me just ask Lord Death to allow you to watch us."

"Yeah old man, don't sweat it too much. I will protect my meister to no end."

When we said our last set of goodbyes Soul and I made our ways to our seats on the train. Soul let me have the window seat and I watched Death City slowly disappear from my sight.


	4. Day 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**_

Hey guys thanks a bunch for the reviews and story alerts and what not. Sorry I didn't update for a while but here you go! Please review and let me know how you think the story is going so far. If you have any suggestions or if you want me to include something in the story or plotline let me know :)

Day 2

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock beeping. After turning off the noise I went to go look outside the window, only to find it dark and windy outside. If you are wondering where Soul and I are then let me tell you, we are at a hotel the Academy paid for. Since the academy helps cities all over the world they have connections to different branches of hotels that are suffering due to the loss of income because of the rogue souls. Therefore when we tell them we can help, they put us up for the night with out any second thoughts.

I looked over to see Soul still sleeping on his stomach with some drool seeping out of his mouth. I stifled a laugh not wanting to disturb him; after all, we might have a very hard time over the next few days.

I made my way over to my suitcase and picked out my normal outfit of choice, an over coat, skirt, blouse, and a tie. I then made my way to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower to help me wake up. As I showered my thoughts started to wander to our previous fights. If Soul and I were going to win against this guy, I was going to have to get stronger and take some of the workload off of Soul. Between the two of us I have always been the one to come up with strategies on how to overcome our opponents, but now its time to get tough. Soul has always been there for me and it's about time I returned the notion. For too long have I heard him say he will die to protect his meister, now it's my turn to say that I am prepared to die for my weapon. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the shower.

"Well, better go and get this day started." I said as I looked at myself in the mirror.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Soul still sleeping. You'd think he would have enough common sense to set his alarm clock or something but no, I'm the brains remember?

"Soul wake up, its time go and find some evil human souls and some information about the guy with no name."

Soul simply shrugged me off and rolled away from me so he could avoid the glare I sent in his direction.

I looked to my bedside table and picked up a book I carried with me on this trip. "Maka Chop!"

"Ouch geez Maka, do you always have to hit me with your stupid books?" Soul asked while rubbing his head.

"Of course." I said smiling. "How else do you expect me to wake you up in the morning? Now hurry up so we can get some breakfast and look for the five souls we need to take care of." I told him as I turned to walk back out of his room.

It was about eleven in the morning and Soul and I were already hitting the streets looking for anyone suspicious. I had to admit the city was beautiful, and maybe once we were finished with our mission we could take a tour and really get to know the place.

"Hey Maka, why are you so spaced out?"

"I'm not spaced out! I'm just taking in my surroundings. We might have to fight here later, and if we do I want to know all the nooks and crannies."

"Pshh, you really are a dork."

I gave him a chilling glare for being rude, but did nothing else. Now wasn't the time to be fighting, we really needed to get a move on our mission. It's been about and hour and Soul and I still hadn't found any rogue souls around.

Just then I felt a strong soul that felt really off. "Soul, I think I can feel an evil soul."

"Which direction?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the single soul I felt out of the entire city. It took me a little while but I finally singled in on its position. My eyes shot open and I told him the soul was a few blocks away.

"We better hurry, I sensed some human souls in that area too."

"Right." Soul changed into his weapon form so we would be ready to fight as soon as we got there.

I closed my eyes for a second so I could make sure I had the right place, and then I shot off in the direction of the soul with my eyes still shut. I felt the burn in my legs as I raced down numerous streets, taking all the right turns at exactly the right time. Before I knew it, I felt the soul directly in front of me.

"Hey you!" I yelled in order to get his attention.

Upon hearing my voice, the evil soul slowly turned in our direction momentarily forgetting the girl it had in its claws. Since it was once human, the general features are still there such as a nose, mouth, and eyes, but everything looked out of place. His eyes were glowing an ugly yellow color and he was missing a nose. Dripping out of his mouth was blood from the limp body he was holding.

"Stop what you're doing. We are students from the Death Weapon Meister Academy in Death City, and we are here to stop you!"

The evil soul didn't seem to recognize what I was saying so I was about to repeat myself. I barely got 'St-' out my mouth when he suddenly pounced at us.

"Maka, watch out!"

"Right." I said before I dodged out of the way of his seriously sharp claws.

In a form of retaliation, he threw the girls body at me. I quickly dropped Soul and tried to catch her. Now I was covered in blood only to discover that she was already dead.

Soul changed out of his weapon form and started making his way toward me. "Hey stupid, don't throw me away! I'm your only defense."

My fist shook in anger as I looked up at the monster laughing in my direction. "You bastard." I saw Soul stop in his tracks as I looked up at the fiend before me. "How dare you take his innocent girls life," I yelled as I slowly got up and walked towards him, "then toss her around like she's worthless!"

"You are a monster who doesn't deserve to even be on this earth. It is my duty to destroy you, and mark my words, that is just what I intend to do. Soul!"

I looked over to see Soul's trademark toothy grin on his mouth. "You know, you really are pretty amazing." He said, as he turned back into a scythe and landed comfortably back into my hands. "Lets do this."

I charged towards my enemy and slashed at his arm, successfully severing it from his body. It flopped to the ground in a bloody mess as he screeched in pain. He then full on pounced at me, I used Soul to block the blow but I was still thrown to the ground. I skidded across the street and slammed into the wall of a near by building.

"Maka, get your head in the game. This shouldn't be so hard."

"I know, just give me a minute to find an opening."

I closed my eyes and used my soul perception to sense his every movement. Once I found an opening my eyes shot open and I charged towards him. With a final slash of my weapon, I was finally able to slice through his evil soul and destroy him.

"Good work Maka." Soul said as he grabbed the soul and swallowed it down.

"Hey what's this?" I picked up a note card that had fallen once we destroyed the evil soul.

_Through my resources I have heard that the DWMA has sent children to destroy me, a man with no face and no name. You've heard of the tale Alice in Wonderland right? A child looking to fit into a place that's only in her imagination, well now you're in my imagination and I will destroy you all. _

_I look forward to meeting you meister Maka Albarn, and your weapon Soul Eater Evans. _

"I think this is our first clue towards finding the 'Man with No Name'." I said as I looked up to the dark night sky.


End file.
